romance tangle
by zzo3
Summary: harry and hermione are in love but what happeneds when cho comes into the picture, i suck at spelling so don't be mad if i spell some things wrong.rr
1. the romance tangle

Hermione Granger a young teenager was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. But shortly stopped as she saw something that made her heart stop. She didn't know what she should do, she saw Harry HER boyfriend kissing CHO!

"Harry!" She screamed as pain came over to her. "How could you?" she whispered and with that she ran to the Common room.

As she jumped onto the bed she cried in till she fell asleep.

Harry Potter was sitting on floor in the corridors. He wanted somewhere where it was quit an easy to think. And of course that only thing he was thinking about was Hermione Granger his girlfriend. He quickly looked up as he herd footsteps coming down. It was Cho, his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey" He muttered wishing he were alone.

"Hi hottie" She said in a weird loving sort of voice. "What you doing?"

"Nothing, just thinking about someone."

"Can that someone be about me." She said stroking his cheek but Harry pushed her hand away.

"No it happens to be about my _girlfriend_ Hermione." He said in a rude voice.

"Your still going out with her?" She said, sounding hurt.

"Yah" He muttered, not carring. "Sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry." Cho said and she leaned forward, Harry to unaware of what was happening, quickly felt someone's lip tounch his and it was deffinatly not Hermione's.


	2. the new and old romance

**Hermione Granger a young teenager was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. But shortly stopped as she saw something that made her heart stop. She didn't know what she should do, she saw Harry HER boyfriend kissing CHO!**

**"Harry!" She screamed as pain came over to her. "How could you?" she whispered and with that she ran to the Common room.**

**As she jumped onto the bed she cried in till she fell asleep.**

****

**Harry Potter was sitting on floor in the corridors. He wanted somewhere where it was quit an easy to think. And of course that only thing he was thinking about was Hermione Granger his girlfriend. He quickly looked up as he herd footsteps coming down. It was Cho, his ex-girlfriend.**

**"Hey" He muttered wishing he were alone.**

**"Hi hottie" She said in a weird loving sort of voice. "What you doing?"**

**"Nothing, just thinking about someone."**

**"Can that someone be about me." She said stroking his cheek but Harry pushed her hand away.**

**"No it happens to be about my _girlfriend_ Hermione." He said in a rude voice.**

**"Your still going out with her?" She said, sounding hurt.**

**"Yah" He muttered, not carring. "Sorry."**

**"Oh don't be sorry." Cho said and she leaned forward, Harry to unaware of what was happening, quickly felt someone's lip tounch his and it was defiantly not Hermione's. As Harry was about to push Cho off he herd someone call his name which sounded a lot like Hermione's. So Harry pushed Cho off but it was to late**. **Hermione had gone and now Harry was growing hot with anger. He pushed Cho off and ran to the Gryfindorr Common room. But Hermione was no where in site. So he went up to the girls dormintory. **

**Since it was Christmas no one was around so it didn't matter much of going there. As he opened the door he herd someone crying and it was no other then Hermione. **

**"Herm..." Harry said his voice full of sadness. **

**"DON'T CALL ME HERM!" Hermione nearly screamed. **

**"Listen-" Harry said but was cut off by Hermione. **

**"Listen! I don't need listening I already saw what I need to see." Hermione said. **

**"Let me expl-" **

**"Explain!" Hermione nearly laughed. "There's no reason to explain. I'm just your back up. You just need me to find someone who you _really_ like and then you'll let me go." **

**"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "How could you say something like that. Don't you think I had basically all my life to try and get Cho. But I choose you instead. I love you Hermione, more then anything else in the world." Harry said. **

**"Sure-" Hermione said but was inturupted. **

**"No Hermione don't say sure like that. I mean it Hermione, with all my heart. If _you_ truly love me then you will believe me, but i guess you don't." Harry said and started to leave. But Hermione stopped him. **

**"No don't" She said and she started to kiss him, the most passionate kiss you ever saw. "I believe you." Hermione whispered in his ear. **


End file.
